Un premier baiser
by Nemaja
Summary: A 17 ans, Kurt a peur de ne jamais être accepté, et de ne jamais embrasser quelqu'un. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Blaine.


Bonjour à tous. Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis de retour, mais j'ai eu envie de partager cette histoire, que je trouvais pas si mal. J'ignore si quelqu'un lit encore des fanfictions, mais j'espère que cela vous plaira.

Merci à Higu de m'avoir donné envie de reposter quelque chose.

* * *

Quand on n'a jamais embrassé personne, et que cela commence à nous inquiéter car les années passent, on se prend à imaginer le moment. Les sensations. L'occasion. La personne. On devient légèrement obsédé par les statistiques, on a peur de ne jamais vive ce moment. Nos amis essaient de nous rassurer, mais à la vérité, ils ignorent combien nous avons peur. Peur de rester éternellement sur la touche.

Un jour, on rencontre quelqu'un. Qui nous plait. Moi, c'était Blaine. Cheveux bruns, yeux dorés, attentions particulières, des regards qui se croisaient un peu trop souvent. Des contacts prolongés inhabituels. Mais on a tellement perdu toute confiance en nous que l'on imagine pas un seul instant que cela pourrait marcher. "Je ne dois jamais oublier que je ne lui plairais jamais". Le mantra que l'on se répète. Comment est-ce que cela pourrait être le cas ? On a vécu tellement d'échecs, de désillusions. On s'est habitué au fait que personne n'était jamais intéressé par nous. Jamais.

Mais lui c'est l'anomalie. Le type qui te drague de manière tellement évidente que tu refuses d'y croire. Il agit comme ça avec tout le monde. Il est tactile. C'est le genre de choses que tu te répètes en boucle, parce que tu ne veux surtout pas te faire de fausses idées. Mais comme ton coeur n'en fait qu'à sa tête, tu commences à être fou amoureux. Même si tu continues à répéter partout que tu ne l'es pas, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop stupide quand ça tournera mal et qu'il t'avouera qu'il ne s'est jamais intéressé à toi. Que tu t'es planté comme un abruti naïf. Et ce moment va arriver, parce qu'il arrive toujours.

Toujours.

Vous vous parlez. Souvent. Et t'es de plus en plus accro, tu rêves de lui la nuit, que tu es avec, que tu l'embrasses, même si tu n'as aucune idée de à quoi ça ressemble en vrai. Tu n'arrives plus à regarder un film romantique sans avoir les idées noires. Tu voudrais que ce soit lui. Tellement. Et puis un jour, sur une impulsion, après 7687 discussions sur le sujet avec tes amis, ton cerveau grille, et tu l'invites. Vous sortez. Tu n'espères strictement rien. Mais pourtant, pendant que vous êtes ensemble, tu lui prends la main, et vous finissez dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il ne t'embrasse pas cependant. Tu te dis que c'était juste amical. Très amical.

Parce que toute ta confiance en toi s'est barrée au milieu du bordel qu'a été ta vie avant.

Et là, il t'invite. Une nouvelle fois. Chez lui. Et tu finis dans ses bras, parce que c'est parfait. Mais il ne t'embrasse toujours pas. Il te déshabille à moitié, te fait les pires sous-entendus du monde, mais non. Et quand il te demande ce dont tu as envie, tu sais juste lui dire que tu as une idée. Mais impossible de l'exprimer, alors tu ne lui dis rien. Même si tu sais que tu vas regretter.

Et puis il y a ce moment. Où tu es à dix centimètres de son visage, allongé sur lui. Ce moment où ton cerveau décide tout seul parce qu'il en a marre de toi et de ta trouille constante. Ce moment, où avant même que tu comprennes ce que tu fais, tu le fais. Tu l'embrasses. Tu frôles ses lèvres environ un millième de seconde avant de t'éloigner. C'est comme embrasser quelqu'un sur la joue en fait. Et même là, tu ne réalises pas tout à fait ce qu'il s'est passé. Tu ne réfléchis absolument plus, tu n'as même plus peur de sa réaction. Il te dit que tu savais ce que tu voulais, finalement. Et puis, pendant une ou deux secondes, tu comprends pas ce qui se passe. Tout devient noir, tu as l'impression de voir des choses que tu ne devrais pas voir. Tu sens quelque chose d'humide contre ta bouche. Et puis tu comprends qu'il t'a embrassé à son tour. Pour de vrai. En bougeant les lèvres. Enfin. Tu tentes vaguement de te rappeler des conseils des magazines sur le sujet, avant qu'une chape de peur ne te tombe dessus. Parce que que tu n'as absolument AUCUNE idée de ce que tu es en train de faire. Tu n'es même pas sûr de contrôler encore ton propre corps. Alors tu tentes d'oublier et de te mettre dans le truc, avec cette pensée terrifiante que tu n'as aucun contrôle et que tu es nul. C'est à ce moment que tu réalises que c'est plutôt très agréable, et tu tentes de faire quelque chose, en te disant que cela ne peut pas être pire. Puis il s'éloigne. T'embrasses une, deux, trois fois dans le cou. Recule. Te sourit.

C'est arrivé. Tu as embrassé quelqu'un.


End file.
